


The Greatest (Amazing) Showman

by MissPoet (orphan_account)



Category: Star Stable
Genre: Other, very mild depiction of violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 07:30:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15724788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/MissPoet
Summary: Yes, I am the Amazing Ydris. I own my circus, and I love every part of it. But, my sweets, if you're reading this, maybe you know it wasn't always this way. My doves, it wasn't...





	The Greatest (Amazing) Showman

I didn’t want to hear the words he screamed, but I did. I hadn’t known there were so many evil names in the world. As he spoke, he kept lashing me about the shoulders with his stupid stick. Like, I was somehow impenetrable. Well, I wasn’t. I was only eight after all.  
“I told you,” he growled, “to paint the signs. You painted them that ridiculous color!”  
“You never said not to,” I whispered. “And besides, I like purple.” The ringmaster struck me viciously, this time bringing some blood.  
“Well, you won’t be seeing it again anytime soon,” he cackled. Jerking me over to him, he covered my eye with his hand. I don’t know why my being blind in one eye amused him, but it did. Quickly, he fixed a rag to cover my good eye. I felt him thrust me away, leaving me to stagger in my dark world. He laughed hoarsely and walked back to whatever he’d been doing before he attacked me. I heard his heavy tread as I tripped on a stone. I fell hard into a muddy puddle that had been made by the rain. Biting back tears, I struggled to my feet. I groped about blindly, looking for something to steady me. Suddenly, a hand grabbed my shoulder. Instinctively, I pulled away.  
“Easy there, little one,” a voice said. I pulled on the sopping rag that was knotted about my head.  
“G-go away!” I demanded. The hands grabbed both of my wrists now.  
“Calm down, I won’t hurt you,” the voice stated.  
“That’s what the entire world says! Non! I have seen what…” I stopped, waiting for some remark on my using the word ‘see.’ It’s forbidden to half-blind, starving, orphans. Moi, I was all three.  
“Oh, come now. Let me take this off you,” the voice spoke soothingly. I felt the hands battling with the knot. The knot itself was tangled amid my dark hair, and it took a moment to release. When it finally came off, my eye rested on a short, smiling man.  
“Merci,” I stammered. The man waved as if to say it did not matter.  
“I am Xin,” he stated calmly. “Who are you?”  
“Nobody,” I huffed.  
“You’re someone,” Xin stated.  
“My name is Ydris if it matters.”  
“And where were you born Ydris?”  
“I don’t know.”  
“You speak French?” Xin asked. I nodded. “And you like the circus?”  
“Oui, only, not the ringmaster. I love le magic,” I added.   
“Drama too?”  
“Oh, oui, all of it!”  
“Good,” Xin smiled. “Ah, little Ydris. Never let anyone’s stupidity break you. You’re worth more than all of that. I think you will be a great showman someday.”  
“The greatest?” I was trying to convince myself.  
“If you will.”  
“And you’ll come too?”  
“Yes.”  
“Bon,” I sighed. “And everything will be purple,” I fantasized. Xin smiled.  
“Sure.”  
“And I will be the Amazing Ydris?”  
“Yes. I’ll be your fool.”  
“That’ll be fun. And no one will make fun of my eye? No one will laugh at moi?”  
“Amazing Ydris, they wouldn’t dare.”  
“I’ll love that best. Magnifique,” I smiled up at the sky. Speaking with Xin made it all seem like a promise. I was greater than the way the ringmaster and the others could imagine.


End file.
